


Me-to-Me

by Mindless82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Meme, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindless82/pseuds/Mindless82
Summary: Not a meme, but in fact a story about the one inside your head





	

And I wonder, if you had a name, what would it be?  
Collection, contradiction, constitution or compilation?  
Running, ducking, so undeniably fragile; with shields made of tissue paper soaked in morning dew.  
That is true, but not to you.  You could be the see all, tell all, know all, Wizard of Oz with no curtain.  
Reference guide, instruction book, manual for me-to-me to work through the day-to-day.  
We cannot lie to each other, but if I did, would you know?  Would you hunt for me, yell and rage for me, convince the inside that my cause is the cause and be the conductor of my train?  Would the trickle of regret give me away?  
If you had a face, could it possibly be mine?  Do we share the same eyes, or is every image a handwritten contract signed by my iris’ and you?  Do my shallow breaths convince you to stop frightening me with an irreplaceable ideology?  
Not so,  
The blessed literature  
Cannot deture  
My indoor preacher  
Running only from you, a creature  
Or  
Poppy seeds  
In the upside down breeze  
That makes you wheeze  
When you reconvene  
To find out that I  
Have changed your space station  
A redecoration  
To reflect that me-to-me is not a lost art, no,  
But rather, a swimming ark.


End file.
